An Unpredictable Boss
by mihawklover
Summary: Making coffee for Lucci is tricky business, but Roselle is about to find out that it also has its advantages.


An Unpredictable Boss

A/N: This one has been written for hallow santuary on So I hope that it is good.

I do not own One piece.

* * *

Roselle held her breath as she poured the steaming water on top of the mixture that sat in the dark mug that she held. The rich smell of coffee rose from the cup as she stirred the creamy liquid. Smiling slightly at its perfection, she carefully lifted it, and then balanced the cup in her hand so that none of its contents spilt as she carried it to her new boss. Upon reaching the large oak doors, she knocked three times in succession. Just the way he liked it. 'Mr Lucci?' Her quivering voice betrayed her frazzled nerves. 'I have your coffee for you.'

'Come in already!' Lucci's deep masculine voice cut through the thick wood of the door. 'You have taken so long. I didn't know that I had hired you to be so slow. I should cut your pay for every minute that you have wasted!'

Cringing at the anger in his voice, Roselle pushed her way into the room, and walked nervously to the large desk in the middle of the room that he sat at. Biting her lip she sat his drink in front of him on the dark polished surface and then stepped back, her hands behind her back, her green eyes large in anticipation. 'Is there anything else that you would like me to do for you sir?' Her voice was calmer now that she could see him, and his reactions. 'I have checked my diary, and you have no appointments as of yet. Also the Marines contacted me this morning, and told me that you have another three weeks to rest up, and gain your previous fitness back.'

Lucci slammed his fist into the desk and glared at her. 'I am in perfectly fit shape!' His voice boomed around the elegant room making the books in the mahogany book case tremble as if in fear. Taking a deep breath he lifted the mug to his mouth slowly. He watched her for a moment with a calculated expression. 'I will tell you what I want you to do, fix this coffee. It is disastrous. Can you do nothing right?!'

'I-I'm sorry!' Roselle stuttered. 'I will do it right!' She ran forward grabbing the mug, and in her haste spilling its contents down the front of her white attire. Distractedly brushing her blonde hair from her face, she turned and fled after seeing the satisfied smirk playing upon Lucci's lips. Reaching the kitchen once more, she threw the ruined coffee down the sink. She let the tears slide down her face. 'Why on earth do I put up with this stupid job?' She asked herself softly. 'He's such a bastard.' Quietly she fixed the coffee so that he could not possibly find anything wrong with it this time.

The portraits on the walls of the hall seemed to mock her when she walked back towards his office. Through the floor to ceiling windows, the sun could just be seen peaking over the horizon; signalling that it was nearly time for all workers to go home and relax.

Roselle sighed, knowing that she was in for a long night in the castle with only her boss for company. Reaching the office doors once again she braced herself for his wrath. After fixing her tear stained cheeks, and red rimmed eyes she let herself in. She walked to stand in front of his desk once more, and placed the new batch of coffee in front of him. 'I have fixed this one, so it will be good.'

'You have been crying.' Lucci said, watching her from the corner of his eye as he lifted the cup to his mouth. 'And this coffee still isn't the way that I like it. Do it again.'

Anger shot through Roselle, and she punched the hard surface of the desk, wincing slightly when her knuckle started to throb. 'You are only doing this because you are miserable. You are a lonely, cruel man. You should go out and do something if it is really bugging you that much!' She glared at him. 'Do not take it out on me that you think you can be back at field work! Tell the Marines! Now drink your coffee, and I am going to go to bed. Goodnight and I will see you in the morning.' Roselle nodded her head, and then spun on her heel, ready to march towards the door.

Fast as lightning, Lucci was out of his seat and in front of her. His eyes snapped with an unrecognisable emotion. 'You will go to bed when I want you to. And I want another cup of coffee. Go get it for me now!'

'Well we all want a lot of things don't we Mr Lucci?' Roselle said. Her heart hammered in her chest painfully. 'But we don't always get what we want.' She tried to walk passed him, but he stopped her with a powerful hand.

'What have you been doing the past while that I have been gone?' Lucci growled. 'You have gained a bit of confidence. You do not usually speak back, why have you changed so much?' He stared into her eyes, as if he was trying to read her very thoughts. 'You are mine. You must listen to me.'

'Afraid that you might lose me?' Roselle ground through gritted teeth. Her hands shook slightly. She could hardly believe that she was standing up to him so ferociously. She wondered briefly if she should apologise to him, and make the excuse that she was tired, and had not been sleeping properly.

'I will not lose you!' Lucci said harshly. He grabbed her roughly by the chin, and kissed her passionately. His tongue rammed her lips, and then waged war within her mouth. His free hand gripped her buttocks pulled her hard against his masculine form, not letting her pull back. 'See you are mine. No one else's!' He smirked down at her when the kiss had finally finished.

Roselle found it hard to breathe as she clung to him. His words vibrated within her mind, making her heart beat faster each time she thought them through. Smiling slightly she looked up at him coyly. 'I still won't make you another cup of coffee!' Heart nearly bursting from her chest, she stood on tip toe, and kissed him lightly on the lips. When he let her go, she ran from the room her face red. Closing the door behind her, she giggled, and touched her lips, before whispering to the hard wood of the office door. 'Goodnight, Lucci.'


End file.
